1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for projecting an image, to a portable mobile device having a corresponding device, and to a method for projecting an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In published Japanese patent application JP 101 551 60 A, a process and a method are described for converting image refresh rates of a video projector. The device described there, which multiplies a digital video signal by an arbitrary whole-number value, is provided for the modification of the image refresh rate.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2003 112 507 A1 describes a system and a device for changing an image refresh rate of a video projector. Here, the modification of the image refresh rate takes place through an omission or change of individual image lines.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2007 195 408 A1 describes a projection device designed for three-dimensional projection, which synchronizes an image refresh rate of a projector with the image refresh rate of a video input signal using a data conversion unit.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010 00 33 555 A1 describes a synchronization device for video projectors that converts an input video signal into a signal adapted to the projection through a rate doubling.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2004 013 66 86 A1 describes a method for suppressing the deterioration of the image quality of films played back on an image reproduction device having a deviating frame rate. A projector having DVD play function is configured to convert film data that have been read from a DVD having a frame rate of 24 fps to a frame rate of 72 fps.